Popsicle
by riffled
Summary: Axel and Xigbar get some free time before their next mission, but they don't seem to get along during their encounter with eachother? XigbarAxel. Please R & R!


**Title:** Popsicle  
**Pairing:** Xigbar/Axel  
**Rating:** R Sexual innuendo, Xigbar's big potty mouth and inappropriate usage of a popsicle stick!  
**Warnings**: Xigbar is a pedophile Minor fluff.  
**Summary:** Axel and Xigbar get some free time before their next mission, but they don't seem to get along during their encounter with eachother?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.  
**Words:** 1,192

"Yo, old man!"

The red-head chimed in greeting, running up the rising slope towards the clock tower in a child-like manner, arms flailing in the wind. It's been a while since Axel himself had seen the older man. After all, they had all been busy carrying out several missions that had happened to spawn out of nowhere within the past few weeks. Overall, business was stressing more so than usual. So it was enlightening for him to spot a fellow member that he actually liked, even if it would be for just a little while.

"Xigbar! Long time no see. How's it been going, buddy?"

Despite the boy's great enthusiasm for sighting the older man, the response itself couldn't tear him from what he was doing at that exact moment. Xigbar's back was still kept turned, his attention focused on shooting random birds he'd happened to spot within the sky. A ritual he'd always considered 'good training practice'.

_'…senile old man..'_ Axel eyes lowered as he gave a twisted smile, giving a ticked off look at the other man, rather displeased with his reaction, or lack thereof. He tries again:

"GRAMPS!"

No answer.

"NUMBER TWO!"

Axel gave a slight snort, but alas, still no answer.

"XIGBAR! ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!"

Silence, minus random gunshots afterwards.

"...Bastard." Axel muttered, rather pissed about the whole situation. Placing a hand on his own hip, and the other one under his chin, he thought for a moment. Then a wry smile formed on his face. Axel slyly walked over to Xigbar, his face slowly slinking towards the back of Xigbar's own, until his mouth was barely an inch away from the other's ear, and whispered, "…shouldn't have wasted my time with ya, _Xiggy_!"

Before Axel could even form another thought, his back had been slammed hard against the clock tower wall. He squirmed to break free, but the strong force of Xigbar's hand pressed up against the young man's chest was far too much for him to retaliate against, leaving him with nothing else to do but squeal in pain. "You bastard..! That hurts. Let go..! LET GO, OLD MAN!" The fiery redhead exclaimed, still struggling to for freedom.

Regardless of the pitiful pleas of his fellow comrade, Xigbar kept his stance against Axel. He was rather angrier than usual, more than likely due to his most recent mission, either he failed it or got more work to do afterwards. Either case, he'd almost always went to the clock tower in Twilight Town for some personal time and to relinquish his grief through 'personal training practices', another thing Axel should have known had he not been consumed in his own personal affairs enough to forget about such as important thing. The older man stood glaring at Axel with his teeth gritted and his one visible eye that seemed capable of turning anyone to stone with just one look. The redhead stared; hypnotized in fear at the man's fierce look he was giving him. If asked, Axel would vehemently deny that he would ever admit to fearing anyone in the Organization. But in truth, out of the whole bunch – he himself was afraid of Xigbar when he got on the man's angry side. The guy was just like a war veteran waiting for a chance to return to active duty; his love and yearning for the thrill of the hunt, and all of the massacre he would soon cause if that ever happened. In Axel's mind, that was truly the most terrifying experience that had ever happened to him. And at this moment, if looks could kill, then we would have considered Axel a dead man at the first moment Xigbar had laid his eyes of wrath upon him.

The black-haired man said in a very monotone, yet deathly threatening voice, "Never, **EVER**, call me that shittin' name again, ya hear!?" His grip on the boy loosened significantly, but he still held him up against the wall like a policeman would to a convict whenever he couldn't find the handcuffs he had on him.

Not one to willingly lose face, Axel gave a mischievous smile. "I knew that would get your attention, bloody Cyclops!" He wrapped his arms around the man's neck, nibbling on his ears playfully. "Let's play"

Despite the sudden advancement he had initiated, Axel was quite surprised at Xigbar's sudden move. The older man ungloved one of his hands and traced it against the outline of the younger boy's face, caressing the bandit's fair-skinned cheekbones all the way down to his long neckline, tracing back up for one more trip until finally stopping his thumb right on the redhead's bottom lip. Axel's face flushed deep red, his mouth gaping in shock at the other man's response. Truth be told, Axel wasn't expecting anything like this to happen. Not that, it was a bad thing. He rather found this side of Xigbar interesting. You only live once after all, he chanted in his head. Unexpectedly, Xigbar's thumb began to press down harder on the boy's lip, subsequently making Axel slightly jolt up in surprise, yet he still had opted to play along in this little game. Xigbar may have started it, but he was definitely the one to finish it. Or so he'd thought.

In Xigbar's surprise, Axel had already gone to the next level, and had proceeded to suck down on the older man's thumb rather provacatively. Xigbar gave a pleased grin, pressing harder down on Axel's jaw as if demanding that he keep it opened wider for the time being.

"….!?" Axel could only give a confused look at Xigbar since his current state had prevented him to speak out, he wasn't quite sure what the sharpshooter was about to do next. His senses tingled as he waited for what was to come. The boy's mouth was gaping wide, as saliva began dripping off the corner of his own mouth, his bottom lip now sore from the force of Xigbar's thumb.

The redhead pressed his own back harder against the wall, so quick to assume what was coming for him. He slunk a bit lower beneath Xigbar instinctively. He knew what was coming. He just did. And he was ready for it all the way.

_'…._

_……._

_……!?'_

Or atleast, that was what poor Axel had only thought before a forcible hand had lodged an ice cream stick in his mouth all the way down to the back of his throat. Which immediately resulted in Axel being on all fours, trying get it all out.

"…Playtime's over now. Get back to work, jackass." Xigbar finally replied in a witty tone, smirking as he wiped off all of the drool from his hand.

At this point, Axel was attempting to regurgitate the popsicle stick from his throat, hands banging against the cement pavement mercifully. He coughed wildly with tears in his eyes, and began gasping for air. With a very betrayed look, he glared at Xigbar, "…..you _cough_ play dirty_cough_, old_cough cough_ man!"

Xigbar gave a hearty laugh at the young boy. "Let that be a lesson learned for ya brat, got that fuckin' memorized?"**  
**


End file.
